El recuerdo de un encuentro
by Shadechu Nightray
Summary: Normalmente todo niño adoraría la idea de asistir a lugares así, pero había sus excepciones. En definitiva, jugar en exteriores no era lo suyo [Corrección de caracterización] Flashback de Ash y Serena en XY. Ni Anti-Amour ni Pro-Amour


_**DISCLAIMERS:**__ Ni Pokémon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, sino a NINTENDO/Game Freak. Si fuera por mí, mis OTPs sería canon desde hace uff._

_._

_**ADVERTENCIAS:**__ Esta historia cumple el propósito de mostrar cómo habría sido el Flashback de XY con la personalidad auténtica, acorde a los Flashbacks en sagas pasadas de Ash Ketchum. Ya que la que él evidencia en el Flashback de Kalos es demasiado tranquila y simple, nada que ver con la actitud en Flashbacks como cuando fue al cine con su madre, Gary y el profesor Oak; o cuando estaba viendo al entrenador del Rapidash. Es básicamente un Ash OOC._

_…__o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

**_"El recuerdo de un encuentro"_**

_…__o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

El campamento de Samuel Oak no sólo era famoso por ligarse a ese investigador de renombre, sino porque permitía que los más pequeñitos aprendieran de los Pokémon y, al mismo tiempo, se divirtieran haciendo actividades en un entorno al aire libre. Normalmente todo niño adoraría la idea de asistir a lugares así, pero había sus excepciones.

—¡Oigaaaan…! —Se alzaba una voz temblorosa y notablemente ansiosa, perteneciente a una niña de abundantes cabellos color café suave y ojos azulados; no aparentaba pasar de los cinco años, y sus prendas rosadas hacían resaltar el sombrero de paja que traía en la cabeza.

Avanzaba con pasos dudosos, viendo en todas direcciones en busca de algún rostro conocido, incluso alguno que no pero que representara una solución a su situación. No recordaba cuándo, cómo ni por qué… pero se había separado del grupo y se alejó tanto que, al tratar de volver, reparó en que no sabía dónde estaba.

—¡Oigaaaan…! —Repetía—. ¿¡Dónde están todos!?

Se sobresaltó al oír unos arbustos moviéndose. Tanto, que al querer darse la vuelta para huir, se tropezó y cayó raspándose una rodilla. El ardor que podría sentirse en ese tipo de caídas no la afectó, su atención estaba fija en el arbusto, del cual saltó un Pokémon segundos después. Era un Poliwag. Éste la asustó un poco al mirarla, pero terminó alejándose dando brincos por el bosque hasta desaparecer de su vista. Afortunadamente no fue un Pokémon aterrador ni agresivo, pero al no tratarse de ningún humano al que acudir por ayuda, la impotencia de la nena aumentó bastante.

—N-nunca quise venir a este campamento… —Murmuraba con voz quebrada, las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos—. ¡MAMÁAAAAA!

Justo cuando soltó ese grito, nuevamente un movimiento sacudió los arbustos frente a ella. Se agitaban con más insistencia y unos pasos apresurados se acercaban cada vez más. Asustada, temiendo que ahora sí se tratase de algún Pokémon peligroso, cerró fuertemente sus ojos mientras sus lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

—¡Oye, Poliwaaaaag! ¿¡Dónde estáaaaas!? —Sin embargo, lo que salió del arbusto fue un pequeño niño de cabello tan oscuro como sus ojos, piel tostada y unas simpáticas marcas de rayo en sus mejillas. Era amigable, pero su personalidad tan intensa (típica de todo infante de su edad) había ahuyentado al susodicho Pokémon acuático, a pesar de que no buscaba hacerle daño—. ¿Eh? ¡Hola! ¿No viste si un Pokémon pequeño pasó por aquí?

Fue lo primero que pronunció al notar la presencia de la niña, pero al salir por completo del arbusto y acercarse más, fue que la notó llorar.

—¡Oye! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué tienes?

—Me duele… mucho la pierna… —Contestó aún llorosa, pero internamente aliviada de la aparición de alguien más.

—Pero… no veo sangre —Afirmó el otro, conociendo cuando unos raspones eran dolorosos por ser propenso a caerse; así de agitado era al jugar y más si se involucraban Pokémon—. ¡Ven, vamos!

Dubitativa, ella sujetó la mano que se le tendió. El chiquillo la ayudó a incorporarse de un tirón fuerte, pero moderado. Y al confirmar que ella podía estarse en pie, soltó su mano y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Ves? ¡No fue nada! Si puedes pararte, puedes caminar también —Le sonrió para animarla y logró sacarle una pequeña sonrisa, nerviosa pero más tranquila. Sin embargo, al verla tratando de limpiarse sus lágrimas con sus dedos: el moreno se sintió algo incómodo pues (desde lo ocurrido con su mamá)_***(1) **_no le gustaba ver llorar a nadie. Tampoco era la mejor persona para consolar, aunque desde entonces cambió su actitud rebelde. Repentinamente recordó algo, y al revisar uno de sus bolsillos: sacó un pañuelito azulado.

—Esto… ¡toma, límpiate! —Se lo tendió y ella murmuró un tímido "Gracias". En lo que se limpiaba la cara, lo escuchó preguntar—. Y dime, ¿por qué llorabas?

—Es que… me perdí —Confesó avergonzada y explicando cómo pasó.

—¡Oh, no te preocupes! Yo siempre vengo a este campamento; mi mamá es amiga del prof. Oak y un amigo mío es nieto suyo. Puedo guiarte hasta el campamento desde aquí.

No estaban cerca pero tampoco lejos. De tanto perderse él mismo (en ocasiones acompañado por Gary Oak y otros amigos) memorizaba las zonas alrededor del campamento. El Poliwag que persiguió se lo encontró en una lagunita cercana al campamento, y al estar en campo abierto: servía para ubicar dónde estaba y qué tanto necesitaría caminar para volver. Confianzudo, se puso en marcha y le dijo a la niña que lo siguiera, ella avanzaba algunos metros por detrás suyo.

No tardaron más de diez minutos en llegar al campamento. Como era usual, al chiquillo lo regañaron por alejarse demasiado, incluso dieron por hecho que había influenciado a la otra infante. Apenada de que le culparan por su metida de pata, ella quiso hablar pero al notar el rasponcito que tenía, insistieron en llevarla adentro para tratarla. Como el niño dijo: no era grave, pero probablemente el susto por la desaparición de la menor (y más al tratarse de su primer campamento, por lo que su madre Grace les dijo) les mantuvo muy nerviosos. Al final sólo le limpiaron la rodilla, aliviados de que no hubiera ningún corte.

Al salir de la cabaña médica, notó al niño sentado en las escaleras de otra cabaña aledaña, sus mejillas estaban infladas por el anterior regaño. Pero al ver a la niña acercarse, suspiró y la saludó con una mano.

—L-lo siento… —Dijo ella, apretando sus manos sobre su faldita rosa—. No pude decirles nada…

—¡Bah! Aunque les hubieras dicho, me habrían regañado de todos modos —Respondió agitando una mano, posando su barbilla sobre la otra y rodando sus ojos—. Ya estoy acostumbrado…

—¿En serio? —Acordándose de lo que le dio, ella le tendió el pañuelo—. Gracias… y disculpa, está mojado.

—Quédatelo si quieres —Se alzó de hombros, tenía otro par de pañuelos en la mochila de la cabaña de los varones.

Frecuentemente le hacían burla por lo llena que se la dejó su mamá, Delia Ketchum. Cuanto menos tuviera, mejor sería para él.

—B-bueno… —Y ella volvió a guardarlo en un bolsillo de su falda—. Y esto, gracias otra vez, eh…

—¡Ah, ni te dije mi nombre! —El niño se dio una palmada en la cara, como auto-reprendiéndose, para después señalarse el pecho con un pulgar—. Me llamo Ash.

—¿Ash…?

—¡Sip, Ash Ketchum! —Asintió con una sonrisa curiosa—. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

—Y-yo… me llamo Serena —Murmuraba con timidez.

—¿Serena, eh…? ¿Y tu apellido?

Serena estuvo a punto de decírselo, cuando la voz de otro niño de cabellos cafés y ojos color azul oscuro llamó al otro, desde la distancia.

—¡Ya voy, Gary! —Exclamó Ash, levantándose y agitando un brazo. Pero antes de irse se giró hacia Serena—. Bueno, ya debo irme. ¡Hasta luego~!

Y sin decir más nada, se marchó corriendo. Serena lo vio alejarse hasta dónde estaba el otro niño; al que acompañaba otra niña de intensos ojos azules, largos cabellos castaños más oscuros que los suyos, y una gorra roja con blanco un tanto grande que adornaba su cabeza, teniéndola al revés._***(2)**_

Los tres se alejaron entre risas y bromas, Ash lucía tan enérgico como cuando lo vio por primera vez, pero hasta parecía haberse olvidado de la reprimenda que recibió hace poco. Sintiéndose algo más segura, la oriunda de Kalos se dio la vuelta y decidió entrar a la cabaña de niñas que le correspondía.

En definitiva, jugar en exteriores no era lo suyo.

_…__o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

**_Notas de Autora:_**

_***(1)** Resumiendo lo más posible, aquí me refería a un incidente en la Novelización de la primera temporada del anime, escrita por el guionista original: Takeshi Shudo. Delia andaba bromeando por lo dura que era su situación: Su esposo habiéndose ido de casa para hacerse entrenador, prácticamente abandonándola a ella y Ash; mientras que en ese tiempo, el pequeño Ash era bastante revoltoso y sufría bullying por su falta de padre. Delia fingía lágrimas pero eventualmente salieron auténticas, Ash las vio y preguntándose por qué su mami lloraba, decidió portarse mejor._

_ Como Plus, Ash se mostraba arrepentido cuando regañó a Haunter por paralizar (sin querer) a Misty y el Pokémon fantasma se puso a llorar lágrimas de cocodrilo. Por eso considero parte de su personalidad que no le guste ver llorar a otros._

_._

_***(2)** Nada oficial, pero un guiño a que Leaf jugaba con Gary y Ash cuando eran pequeños. Ya que habían otros 2 entrenadores en Pueblo Paleta, los que se quedaron con Charmander y Bulbasaur (mientras Gary escogió a Squirtle) ¿por qué no? Leaf podría ser una de ellos, todo es posible_.

_…__o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…o…_

No tiene que verse como que Serena sintió el Crush por Ash aquí, prefiero pensar se conocieran de forma similar, con ella guardándolo aprecio y sin el fanservice que metieron en el anime. Que Serena lo recordara como una memoria lejana, saliera de casa con una razón DIFERENTE y por mera casualidad lo encontrara, hablaran de dicho encuentro de hace años, viajaran juntos y tras convivir un rato en el viaje: ahí el Crush de Serena sería verosímil para que se formara.

Ya que las circunstancias canónicas lo hacen poco más que ridículo, ¿tener un Crush con alguien con el que sólo conviviste una vez (o solamente un tiempo) en un campamento, con quien no te contactaste durante AÑOS, y que dicha persona con la que no hablaste sea tu razón para salir de casa? Los Amourshippers más razonables deberían entender que los que disgustan de su pareja (independientemente de si shippeando otra cosa) tienen varias razones para tener esos pensamientos.

Incluso para los que sientan aprecio individual hacia Serena por ser buena gente y cuidar de Bonnie como una hermana mayor (como es mi caso)

Por favor, no lo tomen como algo anti-Amour, simplemente la opinión y crítica constructiva de una simpatizante de Serena que NO la shippea con Ash.


End file.
